Love Lines
by Karen M
Summary: "What If" for Valentines Day. A Valentine Love Lines ad in the Washington Post causes interesting repercussions for our favorite couple.


LOVE LINES  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros, and Shoot The Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: A "what if " for Valentines Day. A valentine Love Lines ad in the Washington Post  
causes interesting repercussions for Lee and Amanda.  
  
He admired her from afar, for nearly three years now. Extremely shy, he wanted more than life itself  
to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her. He wanted to explain that sitting across from her every  
day was getting harder to bear, as his feelings grew stronger. They both read the Washington Post   
everyday. Lee noticed the large ad for submitting a Valentine greeting to someone you loved. Deadline  
was February 10th. This was the last day he would be able to take advantage of placement. Could he muster enough nerve. "Better late than never," he thought. Looking across the office at her, again he was  
mesmerized by her beauty, lost in his daydreaming about a relationship that might never come to be, if  
he didn't act now. Normally, he wasn't a risk taker of great lengths. Today, his boldness would shine   
through, all for his love for Amanda.  
  
Lee called to place the ad, after Amanda went to lunch. "Washington Post Love Lines, classified, may I  
help you," asked the assistant. "Yes, I would like place a large ad to tell my friend how much I love her."  
"And what will the wording entail, sir?"  
  
LEE LOVES AMANDA  
Amanda, I love you with  
all my heart .  
PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE   
Yours forever, Lee   
  
"That's very nice, sir. For a 4" by 3" ad, which everyone is guaranteed to see, the fee is $100. It runs  
from February 13th through the 15th, the assistor remarked. "That's great, I'll send a check, just give  
me the address," Lee finished, smiling broadly. He hung up the phone. "There it's done," he thought,  
"no turning back now." Lee Aldridge resumed his daily routine at the Department of Transportation.  
Amanda Jenkins returned from lunch a little while later, and retreated to desk across the room from Lee.  
She smiled broadly at him. "I love him so," she thought, "I guess he'll never know."  
  
Lee Stetson awoke bright and early on February 13th, he hoped this was going to be a good day. He had   
slept soundly, with dreams of holding Amanda King in his arms, kissing her, making love to her. They   
were at a halt in their relationship, both wanting to take the next step beyond friendship, but scared to try.  
Amanda King, his partner and best friend, wished, against all odds, that an awakening would happen for  
Valentines Day. Then they could really celebrate.  
  
Scarecrow took his morning shower, enthusiastic about the coming work day, and the chance to see   
Amanda again. Lee had tried to tell her how he felt numerous times, but at the last moment, he always  
chickened out. He had purchased a beautiful pair of diamond heart earrings to match her favorite heart  
pendant. It took him a long time to find just the perfect gift for her. He finally came across the earrings  
while on assignment in England. He intended to present them to her on Valentines Day, even if he had to,   
as a last resort, leave the package at her desk. He arrived at the Agency, breezed past Mrs. Marsden,, who  
gave him a "well Scarecrow, look what you did" look on his way up the stairs.  
  
Amanda was already at her desk, concentrating on finishing some reports. "Good morning,," she smiled,  
looking up at the man she so dearly loved. "Good morning, sunshine," Lee echoed back. He thought, "and  
you are my sunshine. Hey, what's with Mrs. Marsden, she really looked at me strangely." "I wouldn't  
know, Lee. She didn't seem too unsettled to me." "Oh, well, I guess I'd better get to work, it doesn't get  
done by itself," he sighed. "Nope, it doesn't," she agreed. Just then the phone rang. "Stetson, here,"  
voiced Lee, he listened. "O.k., right away. Billy wants to see me. I'll be back soon."  
"Don't worry, I have plenty to do," she smiled. As Lee got up to leave, he looked back at his partner,   
and thought, "God, I love her so. I've got to get the courage to tell her, somehow. Tomorrow is  
Valentines Day. I want to be with her so much." Amanda caught him staring at her. "Lee is something  
wrong,?" she asked, concerned. "Huh," he came out of his euphoria,. "No, I'm fine, just thinking is all."  
He paused. "Amanda, are you busy tonight?" Lee asked. "No, why?" she inquired. "Listen, can we go  
to dinner together, and maybe, dancing. We don't do those things often enough, and I thought maybe  
you would enjoy a night out." "Yes, I would like that very much. How about seven o'clock?"  
  
"That would be great. I'll pick you up then." "I'll be waiting. Listen, you had better get down to the   
Bullpen, Billy will start to get angry. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
All eyes followed Scarecrow as he headed for Billy's office. A few of his fellow agents batted their  
eyelashes in mock romantics, and smiled sarcastically. The steno pool threw daggers at him. "What's  
going on, what did I do?" he thought. Once inside Billy's office, his boss motioned for him to take a   
seat. "Billy, what's going on, what's wrong?" he looked at Billy intently. "Don't play innocent," Billy  
replied. "What do you mean, don't play innocent?" Lee was confused. "You really don't know, do you,  
Lee. Look at the Love Lines in the Washington Post today, Lee, and see for yourself."  
  
Lee stared at the large ad his eyes bulging. "I didn't place that ad in the paper, Billy. That's someone  
else's Amanda. I can't believe it." "Try and convince your fans out in the office, and Francine. It's  
hopeless. They are going to have a field day with you, Lee, unless you do something fast," Billy was  
upset. "What do you suggest, Mr. Melrose?" a sarcastic Scarecrow replied. "Maybe, if you explained  
to the Post, the uniqueness of the situation, they would print a retraction," suggested Billy, grasping at  
last straws. "They won't do that, and you know it, Billy. Amanda hasn't even seen this yet, Billy. We  
had an important date for tonight, now I don't know. "What do you mean, you don't know, Lee. Tell   
me, Scarecrow, do you love her, as this ad states, whether it's yours for not?" A humbled Lee Stetson  
now answered the most important question his boss had ever asked him. "Yes, I do, Billy, with all my  
heart."  
  
"Then use the ad to your advantage, Lee. Take my copy of the newspaper and place it on her desk. See  
how she reacts. "No, Billy, I will not play games with my or her emotions. I'll take the paper, show it  
to her, and tell her the truth, and expect the best, not the worst. "Ok. Lee, let me know how it all works  
out. And just for the record , Stetson, I couldn't be happier for you both." Lee smiled broadly, shook  
Billy's hand, grabbed the Post, and ran back up the Q Bureau steps.   
  
"Amanda, I have something to show you. This is what Billy called me down for. The office gossip line  
and Francine are having a field day with this. He handed the Post to her. Amanda stared at the large  
revelation in the center of page one of Love Lines. Her eyes started tearing, and she gazed back at her  
partner. "We have to talk," he whispered, moving over to her desk, and taking her hand. Let's take a  
walk, please. We can leave the back way, c'mon."  
  
Amanda nodded , grabbed her purse and coat, and followed Lee to the street. The weather was on the   
milder side. They traveled to the Lincoln Memorial, and settled down to talk at the Reflecting Pool.  
Amanda stared into the water, she could not look at Lee. He took her hand. "Amanda, look at me,  
please." Scarecrow tilted her face toward him, so he could look deep into her eyes. "I didn't place the  
ad in the Post. I have to be truthful with you. This means that there is another Lee, who sees another Amanda, and wants to tell her what is in his heart. I wouldn't be able to find out who he was anyway.  
It doesn't matter anyhow, because, what that Lee feels in his heart for his Amanda, is exactly the way  
I feel about you. I was going to wait until tonight to tell you, Amanda, romantic atmosphere and all.  
I didn't know this was going to happen. Please believe me."  
  
Amanda kissed his hand, looked straight into his eyes, and whispered, "I believe you, Lee. God bless  
the other Lee, whoever he is." "I love you, Amanda, so much." Lee stood her up, and leaned in to kiss  
her lightly on the lips, placing his arms around her waist. "I love you, too, Lee," she whispered, and  
wrapped her arms around his neck, and she kissed him possessively, getting as close as she possibly  
could. He returned the kiss eagerly, the intensity growing with each second. Finally, they broke apart.  
Their love for each other shone through their eyes. "This is going to be the best Valentines Day I've  
ever had. Look, it's almost lunch time, let's go to Nedlingers." As they were enjoying their meal, Lee  
asked, "where is your family, are they at home?" He wanted to make sure that he could pick Amanda  
up at her front door. (Yeah, right ) Amanda answered, "No, mother is on holiday with a friend, and the  
boys are with Joe." "Well, that's convenient," Lee said huskily. "You mean there will be no one at   
your house tonight or tomorrow?" Lee affirmed. "Actually, not for the next few days." "Hmmm,  
Scarecrow gave a wicked look." Amanda said nothing, just shook her head and smiled across the table.  
  
An ongoing conversation got louder from the booth next to them. "I'm not sure it was Lee's ad ,Carol,  
it could be another Lee and Amanda," the voice belonged to Amanda Jenkins, the intended recipient  
of the large ad. "Mandy, you know that you hope it is Lee's. He loves you, Mandy Jenkins, and you  
know it," prodded her friend Carol. "Then I wish he would tell me, before it's too late," Amanda J.  
sighed. "He will, Mandy, he will," Carol was trying to project a positive outcome. "We have to get back.  
Lunch is almost over. I hope we get the check soon," Carol motioned for the waiter.  
  
Lee and Amanda were dumbfounded, they had heard everything. Amanda came to her senses, "We're   
Going to do a good deed, Lee, watch me." 'What are you up to, Mrs. King?" Scarecrow smirked.   
Before she could answer, she stopped Mandy Jenkins, and asked if she and her friend might speak to  
her. Mandy Jenkins was a very, pretty woman , tall and slender, with light brown hair and green eyes.  
Lee and Amanda reinterated that they had some startling news for her. Carol was about to interrupt ,  
when Mandy stopped her. "You go on back to work, I'll see you later." Carol nodded, and Mandy sat  
at Scarecrow and Amanda's table.  
  
After they explained the story to her, she was in awe. Right here in D. C. a couple around the same age as she and Lee, named Lee and Amanda, only last names, Stetson and King. Mandy was amazed. Scarecrow  
and his partner now had some new friends. Mandy was so glad that the ad had such an effect on this obviously, happy couple. You could feel the love between them. Lee Aldridge should be proud.   
  
Lee Stetson whispered something to Amanda and she smiled. Lee wanted to know if they could come back  
to Mandy's office with her, to thank , Mr. Aldridge. Mandy stated that it was fine with her. Lee Aldridge  
looked up from his desk in time to see Mandy enter with two new friends. Amanda walked over to Lee  
Aldridge and shook his hand. Lee had a broad grin on his face, as he looked at Amanda, then Lee Stetson.  
Scarecrow went over and shook Lee A's hand. "Do you need help with Mandy?" Scarecrow asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, you two. Good luck. Can we call you to get together sometime to double date or something.  
This situation just doesn't happen every day." "Sure you can, Lee. Here are our phone numbers. We   
would love to hear from both of you. We have made two great friends today." "Thanks, Amanda K.,  
that's how I'll tell the difference between you both. I'll be Lee A." "I have a nickname," interrupted  
Lee, they call me Scarecrow. I can't elaborate on why." "O.k., Scarecrow, it's nice to know you,"  
he shook hands. "We've got to go. Be happy, you two," the two partners said at the same time, and  
smiled. Lee Aldridge walked across the rood in his office to Mandy's arms, and kissed her soundly.   
They both declared their love for each other. "It's about time, isn't it," they both laughed. Awakenings  
all around the D.C. area today.  
  
Scarecrow drove to 4247 Maplewood in Arlington. Scarecrow called Billy and explained that he and Amanda had some "busy work" in the field to finish the rest of today, and probably tomorrow. Billy  
got the drift. Lee pulled Amanda close to him in a passionate kiss. "Amanda," he whispered, burying  
his face in her hair, his emotions, and the intensity of desire starting to overwhelm him. "Lee, I love  
you so. I've wanted this for so long. She clung to Scarecrow. "I want you, Lee, make love to me,"  
she whispered. Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean that, Amanda. I won't rush  
you. I respect you too much to rush you. "Yes, Lee, I mean it," She looked into beautiful, hazel eyes,  
took his hand, and headed him upstairs to her bedroom. "C'mon, Valentine , we have some lost time to make up for," she teased. Lee picked Amanda up, carried her up the stairs to her bed. Lights out, candles  
lit. All's well in Valentine City, folks.  
  
Happy Valentines Day, everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
